This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The overall goal of Project 3 is to develop methods for spatiotemporal imaging of human brain function, motivated by and validated with experiments. Specifically, we will extend anatomically and functionally constrained MEG/EEG source models to structures outside the cortex. Using the accurate anatomical information obtained in Project 1 and physiological information regarding plausible source strengths we will construct the anatomical components and physiological elements of a source model which covers both the cerebral cortex other structures, including the hippocampus and the basal ganglia. With computer simulations and experiments we will study the feasibility of detecting and estimating activity in extracortical structures. Second, we will continue our work on developing new inverse models which use the hemodynamic and electromagnetic data in conjunction. We will use experiments probing the relationship between electromagnetic (MEG/EEG) and hemodynamic (fMRI/DOT) data as a basis for a combined activity estimation framework. Third, we will extend the methods to calculate functional connectivity metrics to non-stationary data and will develop proper statistical treatment of the connectivity information across individual trials and across subjects.